Waking in the Thunder
by lasfallen-hope
Summary: HarryGinny break up, Draco pops back into her life. Will there past romance come back? GWDM a bit of HUMOUR, ROMANCE anddd ANGST! [and a some fluff will pop in] RATED T FOR SWEARING! Written with hogwartschica94 [my friend, check out her profile]


**HEY!** I wrote this story with hogwartschica94, the stories on her Profile as well. WE will write the entire thing together!! **Diclaimer: HP is not mine **

* * *

**DISCOVERED DECEPTION**

She walked around with her head held high, trying to keep a firm smile upon her face. Stinging tears threatened to fall as her mind subconsciously replied the night's events. Nothing went according to plan. In fact it was completely opposite of what was planned. As that night replayed in her head she could do nothing but pretend she didn't care. The crowd that was slowly spilling out from the large room in which she had just been in started surrounding her, she felt trapped. Cornered into something she didn't want. Afraid that she was going to show everyone how defeated she felt, she did the only thing she could. She ran. Ran and ran until she stumbled over a big stone. She fell and it all went black.

She woke up to an overcast morning; the flutter of birds above her played an entrancing music that the outdoor morning offered. The wind whistled softy to her, forest animals began to awake from their homes bringing out a new set of sounds. She turned over and her gaze fell on the rock she had stumbled upon, her head had whacked onto a similar rock and she could just make out the reddish colour of her blood lying fresh on the stone. She tried to get up but only to fall again. She tried this, a couple of times until she unwillingly gave up. While she sat there she felt the presence of another being watching her every move. Not any being but another human. Turning to glance at the trees behind her, her dark brown eyes squinted against the morning light and could see a slim figure that belonged to a young man with piercing grey eyes and feathery blonde hair. "Draco?"

Giving another more confident attempt to stand she made it to her feet and began to take unsteady steps to the young man, there was something about his cold and overpowering air that made her want to prove herself. Stumbling she tripped over a root and found herself securely in his strong arms, "Hello Ginerva."

_He said my name. _Ginny gave him an unsure look and slumped into his arms, she had fainted.

When she once again woke up she was in a dark room on a bed with red velvet sheets. She looked around and saw a figure sitting in the dark.

"Hello sleeping beauty. That was quiet a while that you kept me waiting. You better be grateful that I even caught when you fainted."

"What? What is going on? Draco? Am I in your…_**house?"**_ asked the tired Ginny trying to get out of the bed since it gave her chills imagining Draco Malfoy the Slytherin prince sleeping there. She got up and was heading for the door, but before she could reach the door Draco's slim hands grabbed a hold of her and pull her towards him and sat her in his lap.

Squirming around for a moment the feisty redhead sighed in defeated and leaned against his quidditch-toned chest. She could almost feel his smirk burning a hole through the top of her head. "Was wondering when you were going to stop fighting my hold Weasley,"

"Ye well its not everyday I get pulled onto your lap _Malfoy_, what the HELL do you think you are doing?!" She shouted and jumped up, his long pale fingers had begun to run along her thighs, he smirked up at her and shrugged. Walking toward the door he held it open for her, "Show yourself out Weaslette, surely you remember the way from my personal chambers?" Clinging to her dignity Ginny held her head high and stopped out of the room.

_**Was I just sitting on his lap? Oh hell no! **_Ginny's furious mind began yelling at herself because during that teensy little amount of time that she had been sitting comfortably on his legs, pictures of her lying luxuriously in his bed amongst his velvet sheets while Draco laid down next to her his pale chest free for her viewing came to her mind. _**Stop it!**_ Her brain yelled again, _**that was in the past! You and Draco are past tense!! **_Smiling softly Ginny realised her feet still remember the way through the dark halls of Malfoy manor straight through the front door.

When she finally got out of the dark house, she thought she would forget about it and go home. But those secret days in Hogwarts were still fresh in her mind, Instead of Apparating home, she went to the lake that had been theirs for over a year. Sitting down on the old, rusty swing Ginny let her mind wander over a very painful subject that she had been avoiding for years. Draco Malfoy. Really she shouldn't still be so upset; I mean it was 3 years ago. She has Harry now. Well, _had _she certainly wasn't ever speaking to that ungrateful, foul, spiteful bastard again! But Draco Malfoy was still a very sore subject, and Ginny decided it was time she faced it. She did want him to follow her the day she walked out, she did want him to try and convince her that they would work. She didn't want to leave.

Sitting there on the swing Ginny felt hot tears roll down her eyelids as her brain went through so many happy moments she had when she was with the Slytherin prince. _Well he wasn't cold around me. _Fresh tears fell as she remembered the warm glow in Draco's eyes when he used to look at her. Slowly her mind began thinking of what happened last night, what had caused her to run out of the Ministry's ball room and flee to the forest.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ginny Weasley sat in the back of the grand ballroom that the Ministry of Magic used on special occasions, her floor length green silk ball gown clung to her curves and her elegant up do gave her an angelic look. For once Ginny felt as beautiful as Harry told her she was. Her fingers went up to the simple silver choker he had gotten her for there 6 month anniversary. It seemed so long ago, smiling she thought about the 1 and a half years they'd been together. Apart from always having to leave at odd hours Harry was a wonderful boyfriend, he was absolutely perfect._

_Sighing Ginny looked up to the stage where Harry was just walking up to the mike clearing his throat, she basically zoned out at this point. Having heard him rehearse this speech in the bathroom for the past month. Only when he said with a dashing smile "I would like to call up someone very special to me up onto the stage," did she snap out of her daze. __**Oh my god! He is going to call me up! **__Ginny smoothed out her dress and slowly began standing up as though not to attract attention. "Actually," Harry chuckled, "Two people… My lovely wife Cho and our precious daughter Elizabeth Potter!" Grinning he waved the pretty Asian woman to the stage who in her arms was a year and a half year old girl. _

_**Wife. Cho. DAUGHTER?**__ Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes, slowly peoples heads turned to her it was only then did she realise she was the only one standing in the room, throwing a glance to the stage she smiled at the obviously happy couple. Harry hadn't even noticed her. She turned simple and walked out of the hall. Unable to cry. She couldn't cry. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Getting up she wiped the tears off with the back of her hand, not bothering to charm off the black rivers running down her rosy cheeks. Slowly her feet began moving, she began the long walk home. No. Harry's home, it just happens to be where she slept.

She didn't want to go back, but her feet took her like if they had a mind of their own. She tried to go back and leave. Go back to her Mom and feel like a little girl with a broken-heart that will soon go away. Just like it would have been a teenage relationship for a month. She knew it wasn't like that. She was out of Hogwarts, no one to run up to. No Astronomy tower to hide in, and watch the stars. At this moment she felt as lonely as she had ever felt before.

She climbed up the stairs that led to the dark wooden front door of her house. She got the key out and put it in the key hole. She got inside and went straight up to hers and Harry's room, where they both had spend such wonderful nights in. They only brought more hot tears to roll down Ginny's eyes.

She was still in her green floor length dress wearing her 6 month anniversary gift. She undressed and put on some Muggle clothes on and started flipping through some photo albums of her and Harry.

Right when she was half way looking at the picture of their year anniversary she heard the bedroom open and a sweet, innocent voice said.

"Hey babe. Where-"

_**OH HELL NO!!! **_

Ginny slammed the album very hard got up taking her wand out, pointing it at Harry and yelled

"**DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BABE! YOU AND CHO, AND A DAUGHTER?" **

"Wait Gin-"

"_Expelliarmus !"_

Harry went flying back in to the bathroom. Ginny started going down the stairs when she heard Harry get up and scream after her.

"But Ginny I though you knew. Everyone knows. I thought you would have guessed, all those nights I came home late."

"_**EVERYONE? I GUESS I'M NOT EVERYONE! I WOULD HAVE LEFT A LONG TIME AGO IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN! TELL ME NOW POTTER, DID YOU FUCK HER THE SAME NIGHT YOU TOLD ME YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME?"**_

At that Harry made no response and just stood there looking as tears ran down those cheeks he kissed so often.

"You know what Potter? You're done playing with me. Leave. JUST FUCKING LEAVE! Don't talk to me. The time we were together it was great but now that I think about it I wonder, was it all just talk? Useless waste of saliva??"

"Just let me explain, I can explain.", said Harry making his way to Ginny.

"NO! Leave before I hex your balls off!!"

Harry Potter walked past her and out the door. The house felt so empty. For a few seconds Ginny stood there. Unable to move. Suddenly her wand dropped onto the floor and she ran up the stairs, into her room and laid face down on her pillow. And she finally let the waterfall of hot tears fall onto her bed.

* * *

READ & REVIEW, SO YOUVE DONE THE READING REVIEWW!! please :) 


End file.
